talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Heironeous/Chapter 2
Heironeous goes to the city of Elshamroth and raises an army to defend them from a dragon - Salan, son of Roka, named as first disciple. #When he was of age, Heironeous left the home of his mother, and journeyed unto the world of men, for he saith, Let me go unto the world of men, that I might know of them that I shall one day lead, that I might lead them aright. #And it came to pass that Heironeous was in the place called Elshamroth, a city built upon a river, wherein there were many mighty men of battle. And Heironeous took command of the mighty men, for there was a great evil in the land in those days. #For a dragon, ancient and powerful, didst threaten the land round about, crying with a loud voice, Give unto me of your treasure, and your maidens, and all the things that are precious unto you, and I shall give you your lives in return. #And those that defied the dragon were destroyed, yea, men and women and children, and their houses, and their flocks and their herds, while those that gave the dragon whatsoever it demanded were not destroyed, but protected. #And when the dragon came unto Elshamroth, and cried with a loud voice for treasure and precious things, the people cried unto the ruler of that place, saying, Do not let this dragon, which has destroyed so many people, destroy us also, rather let us give unto it of whatsoever it desires, that we may be spared. #And when Heironeous heard these things from the mouth of the people, he stood upon a high place, and cried in a loud voice, Oh my people, that have sought safety through betrayal, and protection by murder, what think ye this day? #Think ye that by giving unto the dragon whatsoever it desires, that it will leave us? Think ye that the dragon will leave, never to return? Behold I say unto you, nay, for behold, he that treats with evil, and makes bargains with wickedness, shall find in the day that he doeth it that he is bound unto them, and that evil respects not treaties, and the wicked pay no heed to bargains. #Behold, if this dragon gains wealth from us this day, it shall return again, and gain further wealth thereby, until we have no more wealth to give, and on that day, the dragon will destroy us, yea, every man, woman and child, and every thing in this city, as it has so many times before. #And the people were struck by the presence of Heironeous, and by the power of his voice. And they cried unto him, saying, What would ye that we should do? We cannot stand against this dragon, for it is powerful, and mighty in the works of magic and battle. #And Heironeous cried unto the people, saying, In this city, have we not many mighty men of valour? Is not our strength as the strength of ten, because our purpose is pure? And above all else, my people, is it not better to die on our feet than to live on our knees? And the people were sore afraid. #And one man stepped forward, Salan, son of Roka, one of the mighty men of the city, and took his sword from its sheath, and kneeled before Heironeous. #And Salan spoke, saying, My sword and my life, to follow thee and defend this city. And Heironeous reached down, and took the sword from Salan, son of Roka, and returned it unto him. And so Salan, son of Roka, became the first disciple of Heironeous. Commentary This chapter covers Heironeous' journey to the mortal realm, as well as the first appearance of Salan, son of Roka. Elshamroth is an unknown location, but is presumably close to the Temple of Dragonsbane, in Northwold, Raven. Category:History of Heironeous